Spys
by Kickfeaver
Summary: Kim, is a Spy, 17 years old. already taken over for her dad at the age of 15. Now she has to help find new team mates save the world. Will relation ships start, or will they fail, what happens when it effects their work. ? stayed tuned to find out. JACE, KICK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, you may know my story, "You get what you get", Don't worry im still going on with that ! I love writing that. I just started this one and kept going. anyways, I hope you like this, let me if I should keep going. **

**anyways ill stop talking and let you read :) **

"Every one get out of here," Said my dad.

When he said that everyone started running, they knew what was going to happen next.

"NO! I'm staying here with you," I replied back

"Get out now "!

"Why?, I don't want to loose you"

"Your not going to loose me, I'll always be with you sport" He said touching my cheek.

"With this" he handed me a picture of me and Him on the beach on our recent holiday, we went on last month.

"Now get out of here" He yelled at me for my safety

I ran out of there as fast as I could.

**"**I'll always love you and always be with you Kim, This ones for you"

**Skip to out side the building. **

BANG ! I heard, I looked back to see the building engulf with flames, hoping my dad also known as my best friend would come out alive. After few minutes I realised that he wasn't alive, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry Kid," I heard the chief say.

I looked up at him and cried into him, we walked off back to our Van. That was the day I lost my best friend I was 13.

**3 years later. **

Today is the anniversary of my fathers death. Its being three years, so far I Have taken his place and do what normal teenagers do, Go to school, Hang out with friends, and go to my part time job, things like that. Well not really for me. its all about missions going undercover, so I haven't really had a teenage life where I got to do all those things. Anyways, today i start a new school, Ah a fresh start Just what a teenage girl needs, so i've being told. After my dad died I moved in with his best friend Paul, My god father, he's like a brother to me, we moved around a lot, because of our job, incase you don't reaise, he's a spy to. Wait i'm going off track, back to school. Im off to this school Seaford High.

**Kim's POV**

_Ready or not here I come, where you at, the night is young, in the crowd the musics loud but i will fi..nd yoooou. (_**_An, If you know the song, Ill give you a shout out) _**_I_ heard my alarm clock go off for the second time. I groaned at the sound knowing I had to get up, and get ready for school. I then heard a knock on my door.

"Scooter time to get up" I heard Paul say.

"5 more minutes" I shouted back.

"Don't make me come in there and tickle you." My Eye's Widened.

"Im Up" I said jumping out of bed.

He know I hate being ticketed, Its one of the things he does to make me do my chorse and get me up for training, in the early hours of the morning.

When I got up, I took a shower, I have my own sweet, my own bath room, a Tv with a lounge, a desk, complete with a mac book pro, photo's of me and my dad, quotes, I also have a make up stand equipt with makeup, hair products, and everything a teenage girl could ask for. anyways, I took a shower and went in to my walk in closet, I choose to wear a white T-shirt that had blue print "Dream Big, Have fun, and live life",and my blue jeggings , I then slipped on my favourite pair of combat brown boots. I sat at my makeup stand and looked at my self, I decided to put on a light shade of make up, not to much, I didn't want to look to slutty on my first day plus Paul would never let me go out, then i decided to curl the tips of my hair leaving the rest of my hair straight and left it out, when i finished making myself presentable i grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

"Scooter you gonna have some breakfast?" Paul asked, showing me a bowl of fruit.

"No thanks i'll just have this apple" I said grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl from the counter, and showing it to him.

"Have you got your phone with your alert for missions?" he shouted as I headed out to the front

"Yeah and please don't make me do a mission today" I said winning.

"Kim the world depends on you" He yelled back .

This was our usual conversation that we had as I went out.

"Oh By the way, we have some new student/agents joining us today" Paul said making sure I would look our for them.

"Yeah Ok what ever" I replied back, not caring.

"Sorry Paul, I gotta go other wise ill be late"

O rushed out the door and saw my neighbor race out the door to, he stared to ride his skate board.

"Hi" I yelled out, He put his foot down to stop and pulled his phone out.

"Oh ok then just ignore me then!" I said loudly , thinking i said that to my self.

"Sorry What was that?" He asked confused turning around.

"Oh sorry, n...no..nothing. You headed off to school. ?

"No... Im headed off to deal drugs"

"Haha very funny"

Clearly he new, I new he was joking.

"So what school do you go to?, I have't seen you around"

"Yeah I just moved here with my uncle.I transfered from St hopes, Because they.." _No Kim don't let it out _"Because of his work" I said covering up my tracks

"Oh, what does he do ?"

I didn't know what to say, I hesitated, I didn't want to give one of the bigest secrets of my life away.

"He... He's a police man."

"Cool"

"anyways" I said trying to get out of that conversation. "What school do you go to?"

'I go to the local school, Seaford high "

"Cool, Thats where i'm going"

"cool"

I could tell with all the one word answers, he didn't really care.

"So im guessing we should head off to school" I said

"Yeah sure" He replied not really caring about school again.

"Let me go get my skate board" I said.

"Wait, you ride a skate board"

"Yeah, You got a problem?"

"N..no, Ive just never really met a girl that rides a propper skate board"

"Well you have now" I said Smiling, running back around the back, to grab my skate board.

"Ok Lets go" I said starting to ride off.

"Hey Wait" He said trying to catch up to me.

In about 20 minutes we got to school, just as the bell rang. He showed me to the front office so I could get all my things ( Locker number, code, and schedule)

"Thanks..."

"Jack." He replied.

"Thank's Jack, Im Kim"

"No worries, and Hi Kim"

After that we went our separate ways, I went to the desk and he headed off to class, I walked out to the hall ways.

"Ok the lady said that my locker was in Block B on the second floor," I said to my self. Thank god she gave me a map and guided me the way, When I go to the B Block, I walked up the stairs. "Ok my locker number is 74...1..2...3..4. AHH Here 745." I said to my self.

When I got to my locker I received a text from Paul.

(To Kim

from Paul)

Hey Scooter just wondering if your having a good day so Far.

"Umm Let me see, Ive just got to school." I said to my self again. I read on.

Make sure you keep aware for your new team mates., You know the drill when your pen starts flashing come down to the base.

Paul :)

I new I didn't have to text back thats was just a reminder, I looked at my timetable to see I had science first, I missed homeroom so i just went straight there luckily it was just down from my locker other wise i wouldn't of being able to find it. I looked around to see who my suspects would be, for the new team.

"And it seems like we have a new student" the teacher said looking at me.

"Yes thats me" I said, with that all the heads of the class turned to me.

"And your name is?" He asked politely

"Kimberly Crawford" I said feeling the disgust at my full name

"Well Kimberly, DO you like to be called anything other then that"

"Yes. Kim" I replied

"Well then Kim, There's a spare seat at the back, so take a seat."

I walked to back of the class room to see a girl who had a cake load of make up on, A really tight shirt, and a really really short skirt.

"Hi I'm Kim"

"yeah What ever" She replied back

"Well ok " I shock it off and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Now today class we are going to learn about electricity."

As soon as she said that my pen lit up.

Thx for reading, hope you enjoyed ! Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys sorry for the long wait, I've had school, so many assessments and all, also writer's block. **

**Ok SHOUT OUT TIMMMMMEE. *Sings* **

**ok so Shout out to ...**

**MoVeltOrLoseIt **

**Kickinit1036**

**SnowLeopardadprincess456**

**Kickinfan321.. **

**for guessing Ready or not By Bridget Mendler :) **

**Glad you guys like the last Chapter ! Im hoping for a few more review this time if you read it PLEASE comment ! I'm always looking for advice. ok onto the story... **

**Chapter 2 **

**Kim's POV**

_Come on Kim your under pressure to make up an excuse to get out of class on your first day, Ok think Kim think. _I said to my self staring in to mid air.

"Ms Crawford, are you ok"

"Huh? sorry, I'm actually not feeling that well, am I be able to go get a drink of water."

_Really Kim That excuse, Thats so old !_

_"_Sure Kim"

I walked out of class and started running towards the secret base entrance which was In Block C on the second floor, I got there and entered in the code. (**A/N - If you have seen M. , that is How she enters and changes in to her spy gear.) **

I got down into the base to see no one there except Paul.

"Really Kim, your better then this, The drink excuse"

"Sorry Paul, It's hard when your the newbie and you don't wanna get a detention on your first day, just for saving the world"

'Well Make up a better one next time. (**A/N if you send me some excuses that will get her out of class i might give you a shout out, They cant be (Toilet, of drink)) **So are you ready to meet your new team mates"

"yes I was just about to ask you that"

"Well then I'll bring them down now, You can go have a look at their profiles"

I went to the back and read all the people who where going to joining me and Paul to save the world.

_"right First person" _I said to my self

Donna Tobin

Schools queen Be _"Umm well how is that going to help save the world" _

Champion in Gymnastics

Fantastic at putting people under pressure

Master of disguise.

"_Umm Well she seems like she's fit to help me save the world" _

_"Second person" _

Milton Krupnick

School nerd : Good with computers (hacker), and mathematic equations

-Yellow belt in Karate

_"well he doesn't have many things on his list, but if he can hack in to computer systems and do all that crazy stuff with computers then seems like we have got out, basement guy" _ I said laughing to my self.

_"Third and last person" _

Jack Brewer

-Bad boy, hottie of the school

-Third degree black belt.

Can get anyones attention with his good looks

_"Well he's good looking. and he can go out with me any time + he's a third degree black belt. Oh yes. Hang on Kim, Take a step back. He's not good enough to help save the world" _

**DING ! **I heard the elevator open.

"Kim" I heard Paul call out to me

"coming Paul" I said, excited to find out who my new team mate are.

I walked out to see them standing there. I just let Paul do his normal welcome and then let him introduce me.

"Welcome Donna, (Looked over at donna, OMG she's the one that i was sitting next to in Science" Milton (Umm Never met him before) and Jack ( O M G, H.. h.. he li...lives next door to.. m...me) I would like to welcome you all, you have being chosen to help save the world with me and my niece.

**"**Kim, come out Here"

"Coming Paul, I shouted back"

I walked out and and was struck buy the three people, two of what i have met, 1 of what i haven't

"Donna, Jack, Milton this is Kim. Kim This is ..."

"yeah yeah , I know. Ok so what are we doing today," I said ready to save the world.

"Nothing" He Said

"Nothing " ?, I replied

"Then Why did you bring us down her Paul." Milton added.

"Training"

"I think they need to do the training, I've being doing this for years now, I don't think I need to do anything." I said Looking up and down at my new team mates.

"For your information K.I.M, I am a third degree black belt and train nearly every day" Jack replied walking up to me.

At that moment me and Jack where face to face, Jack standing over the top of me, but me being me, I'm not intimidated by Mr brewer.

"Ok ok, settle down you two, I think you need to do some more training Kim, on your last fitness test, you weren't as good."

"Oh looks like little Miss Professional has under performed." Jack said while Paul tried to pull us apart.

"Oh why don't you shut it" I said staring him down.

"Oooo Im so scared" He said putting his hands up in defense

"Ok Ok you to calm down I think you guys should head back up to class, Kim stay here please." Said Paul.

Donna, Jack, and Milton went back up to class, When they left I turned back to Paul.

"How could you.. choose them ? There the worst team ever. First of all, Donna she's the school Slut" I said practically shouting

"How do you Know ?"

"have you seen watch she wears, and Jack, well he's fine but only because he's a third de..." I continued, but i was stopped

"Kimmmm Kim... KIMMMMMM, stop" Paul said stopping me.

"Ahhhhhh" I said pacing back and forth

"I didn't choose them."

"Then who did" I continued pacing back and forth.

"Because YOUR DAD DID" He said Blurting it out

When he said that I stopped in my tracks and just stared at him, I could feel a tear rolling down my Cheek.

"Um I..I ha..hav...have to go, Im gonna be late, I said before running in to the elevator and started to cry.

When I got back up to school grounds I went back to my locker and went through my bag looking for the picture that my dad always kept with him, and that he gave to me. (**A/n: go back to chapter one, where he give her the photo) **When I found it I just held it against my heart, thinking of him. I heard the second bell ring for my next class I Looked at my schedule and I had English. I walked to class not wanting to be late, wiping away my tears, when I bumped in to someone, which knocked my books out of my hands

"Hey Watch it"

"Sorry" I said bending down to pick up my books.

"Kim" Said the mysterious stranger. I looked up at it was donna

"Donna ?." I questioned

"Are you ok " ? She asked concerned

"yeah, I'm fine, See you later" I said grabbing up the books that she picked up and ran to english, it was on the other side of the school.

I got to english 5 minutes late, every one turned to me.

_"Great just what you need all the attention on your first day" _I said to my self.

"Well You must be ... " He said looking at his laptop for his student names.

I quickly said my name so he didn't have to say my full name. "Kim. Kim Crawford"

"well Kim, take a seat, anywhere you like, back front. middle, to the left or right." He said I just looked at him like he was crazy, which he was. I saw a vacant seat to the left of the room.

"Now what was I saying, Ahh yes, our next assignment will be to right a movie script based on Romeo and Juliet, modern, not modern, frankly I don't give a dam." said the teacher

everyone started laughing.

"So your partner will be the person you are sitting next to, and as you will need a group to do your scenes you will need to go in a group so, go ahead choose your group. "

"Um excuse me sir. you just said that our partners were the ones we will be working with"

"Oh did I, Right. Umm lets see..." he said Rubbing his 'Fake Gottie'" Well you will need a group of 5, so go choose your group of five"

I just sat there, because I didn't know anyone, so it was probably best. after a few minutes a boy with high socks shorts and a shirt with a sweater came up to me and asked to join his group.

"Hi I'm...Milton, would you like to come with me and my group." He said pointing at his group

"Sure" I said, picking up my books and walking over with him

"Hi" I said walking up to Milton's group. "Im Kim"

"Hi Kim, I'm Grace," Said the brunet with a cheerleader out fit on.

"Im Jack" I didn't even reconise him, he lives next door to me and now he's on my team. ? and I don't think he reconised me.

"and last of all this Kelsey" she had long black hair wearing a nice dress with a head band, she looked really pretty.

"Well should we start planning what we should do for our script" said milton. Im guessing from what he is wearing and his profile he's the typical nerd.

"Milton do we really have to ?" Jack said complaining.

"yeah cant we just do it as we go ?" grace said.

"Yeah Babe, Please, lets just make it up on the spot for once" said Kelsey.

"Wait you to are together ?" I said shocked. I couldn't believe a nerd like him could get a amazing attractive girl like Kelsey.

"Yup" said Jack, "and see over there, the latino looking boy stairing at this girl right here"?

"You mean grace"

"No the poster of Juliet" he said sarcastically"

"OMG He's dating a poster" I added sarcastically

"Yes of course Grace". he said I can't believe your a spy and are dumb" he wispered to me

"Um Its acting" I whispered back.

Mean while, while me and Jack were whispering to each other Milton, Kelsey and grace where arguing to each other about how we should to the script, if we should wing it or do it word by word, personally I would rather just wing it.

**Milton's POV **

after I got sent back up from the spy base under neath the school, I went to english. and we have to do an assignment, do a script on Romeo and Juliet, I suggested that we write the script.. and do it word by word.. BUT NO ... Everyone wasn't to wing it.

"Aw... Please.. milty..." Said Kelsey, poking my nose."

"Your welcome my little munchkin"

"gross" Kim said.

"Oh come on Kim it not like you have ever done that before to any of your boyfriends" Kelsey said.

"Um actually I.." said putting my head down. "Haven't had a boyfriend."

"What, didn't dad allow you to have on.?" said grace She said cutely but offended me because of what happened to him.

"Um no, I just... Um I have to go to the bathroom" Kim said running out of the room.

"Grace that wasn't nice..." Jack said

"Sorry... I don't understand, how that could offend her."

"I'll Go get her and see if she's ok, Um little munchkin said. I mean Kelsey.

Kelsey ran out into the hall way trying to find Kim, then I heard the teacher yell at us for not doing our work.

"What's Going on" Said the teacher.

"She's not feeling well sir" Said Jack.

"Oh, well, ok then." said the teacher.

Me and Jack, ran after Kelsey to help find Kim, we saw Kelsey down at the end of the hall, look to the left and right, and down the stair case, we ran up to kelsey, and asked her if she had seen her. but she sad she didn't.

"Kelsey, I said mosing up to her" **(A/n What episode does Milton say this is, you'll get a shout out :) ) **

"I have no idea, I cant find her, she just bulleted out of there when Grace said something out her father" Kelsey said confused.

"Oh, no" Jack said worridley. "You guys go back to class I know where she will be" Jack said to me and Kelsey, He winked at me knowing that I knew where she might be.

**Jack's POV **

Me and Milton ran out to help Kelsey find Kim, but we couldn't find her. when Kelsey explained that Kim ran out of the class room, when grace said something about her father. I just sighed, and realised that it was her fathers death anniversary. Some time I just wish my cousin would shut her mouth sometimes.

I told milton and Kelsey to go back to class and that I would go find her.

**Thx for reading ! PLEASE R&R :) Hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3 Not a Chapter Authors Notice

Hey Guys Im really sorry I haven't updated I have being Busy with

- School Im in Grade 12 and only have like 3 weeks left and have so many assignments to hand in Im not joke

- With school I do a program where i can go to tafe or do prac work to days a week and that is coming to the end as well and i also have three books i need to complete EASY ! but Lets just say I left them to the last 3 weeks :s

- I play cricket and I am in the state squad so have training ever weekend and once or twice during the week.

- and I have so many other things on !

I promise that in a few weeks I will have another chapter up

Oh yeah I for got I am writing another story if you haven't heard of it "You get what you get" i though I could handle writing to stories but I cant so when I finish that one or in a few weeks when i am finished Ill write some more of SPYS :) I seriously cant wait to know what happen cause like you I don't know what will happen things will just flow into my head when i am listening to music :) heheh

anyways

Sorry about this please for give me !


	4. Chapter 4 Capturing KIM !

**hey guys Im am really sorry, for not updating I have being really busy ! I did update a couple of days ago but I realises thx that i to kickinfan321 updated chapter 2 twice LOL! Anyways As for not updating in over a month or maybe two ! I just wanna say Im sorry and thx for sticking with me ! I love writing but I haven't had much time due to School and finishing up (My last year ) ! senior year Ya ! and So much to do Grrr anyways Ill stop ! and get on with the story ! her it is ! **

**Oh and shout out to Askedforoptions for giving me some ideas for letting kim get out of class ! Please keep giveing me idea ! Because Im running out. **

**R&R Fav ! Follow ! if I get up to 20 or 20 or 25 I might continue LOL JOKES ! Ill contineue No matter how many I get ! :) **

**Chapter 3 **

**Jacks POV **

I told milton and Kelsey to go back to class and that I would go find her.

I ran back to the base and punched in the code, When I go down their I could here Kim crying, I walked up to her and sat be side her.

"Are you ok" I asked her ?

"Yeah, Im fine" She said looking down at her photo that now had tear stains on it

"May I" I asked her pointing at the photo, she handed it to me, and I wiped aways the wet tears that were left and looked at the photo. "You look happy Here, when was it taken" I asked her in a quite voice.

"A month before my father died" Kim said wiping away the tears.

"Kim, Im so sorry about you father, it was hard for my dad to"

"What do you mean" She asked me looking at me confused.

"My father, He was you dad's best friend, When he got back from the mission, he didn't go to work for a whole month." I told her

Me and Kim sat there for a while in silence for a while. Kim broke the silence.

"So why did my dad choose you, donna, and milton" she asked me as she wanted to get to know the team better.  
"I don't no about Donna and milton, but for me, I was always destined to be a spy or an Army officer." He told me

"Why did you chose a spy in stead of an army officer," she asked quietly

"Honestly I don't no, I guess that I was always good at playing hide and seek with my brother and sisters that I found that It would be kinds fun to interrogate people and find out where their hiding" When I said

with that, My pocket started buzzing and Kim's pocket started to light up, Looks like we might have a mission today, we quickly rushed into the elevator. when we got back up we headed out the door and hid behind a wall, so we could see the others coming.

When we saw, Donna we came out behind the wall and walked threw the door, milton, got their at the same time as me and Jack, He looked at me and Jack, Donna punhced in the code and we went down the somewhat fast elevator, (A/n - go back to chapter 1 and it will have it there, how they enter) We got down, and we where in our gear, we walked out to see paul standing their. _Wait how, but we, and .. WHAT ! _I said to my self.

"team we have a serious situation, it will test you ability to think under pressure, will also test your physical fitness.

"What is it Paul" Said Milton

"When Kim started to and live with me, People were after her."

We all looked at Kim, I could see her eyes starting to tear up, donna was beside her, holding her, mean while milton was at the computer looking at the profile of the people that were after Kim and, now they were.

"Know they have greater power due to hacking into profiles of every agent even the FBI."

"So what do we need to do" Donna asked.

"You need to go out there are find them" When he said that Milton managed to hack in to their system. _Man that dude is awesome ! _

"They are at the unlikely place of all. The Seaford Library." Milton said with JOY !

"The Library" Kim and Donna said in unison.

"come on we better go there before it gets worse." I said

Me, Donna and Kim ran to the elevator, while milton was looking threw their system, to find anything.

**Kim's POV**

Donna, Jack and I came out of the elevator and ran to the seaford Library, making sure that when me ran threw the school we didn't get seen. We got out side of school and ran to the library.

**At the Library **

We got to the library, we ran in there and of course it was dead quite, but a little two quiet, I signaled to Jack and donna to go their ways, Jack going left, Donna doing right and me going straight ahead, and to use our devises when we have found them. When I went straight ahead, I could see something unusual, a book poking out from the shelves of large old history books, I went up closer, to look

"Piissed" I heard someone whisper, I looked around and saw an old lady in a smal children's chair tied up, So I called the guys.

"Hey Guys have you found anything" I whispered in to my device.

"No" Donna replied, "Just a bunch of files"

"Great bring them to me I think I found something." I said.

"Jack what about you" I asked

"Nothing" He said

"Ok guys come to the history part of the library." I said

Im guessing that they ran as fast as the could cause when I put my device in my pocket they where there, I jumped a little when they called my name.

"What did you find" Jack asked, Donna rolled her eyes

"Here's the files" Donna said as handed them to me.

"See this book" I said as pulled it out of the case.

When I did that a secret door opened, Donna went to the old lady and untied her and told here to get out off her, I assume because she ran as fast as she could, considering she was old. Me and Jack ran down stairs Donna followed, and we, It was pitch Black. but when we didn't ecpect it 5 ninjas jumped out in front of us, one of them grabbed me, and the rest tried to take Jack and Dona down, but well lets just the ninjas were no match for Jack and Donna? _Wait where did she learn those moves from. _

**Jack POV**

Me and Kim ran down stairs with donna behind us because she untied the old lady, when we got down there it was pitch black, but them _BAM ! _when we didn't expect it three Ninjas jumped out in front of us, one of them grabbed Kim and the rest tried to take donna and me down, but we were to good for them, when we finished with them, Kim was no where to be seen.

"KIM !" I yelled

"Kim" Donna yelled.

"Donna you go this way I go that way, call for back up"

**Milton's POV **

"BINGO" I said

"What" Said Paul walking back up to me.

"I found Kim's file, and Jack's" I said.

"Um, Whats Jack's doing in there" Paul said I guess trying to hid something.

"Spill it Paul" I said turning away from the computer

"Well the thing is, that..." He couldn't finished because the phone beeped

"Whats up Jack, Paul asked"

"Well we have found their base, five ninja's jumped out One has Kim, and me and donna took the other four down, and we need back up" Jack demanded.

"Ok good work, Jack, try and find Kim and we will send back up now" Paul replied to Jack demand.

"I can find Kim, with the chip I inserted in to the pencil"

"great When yo find her page me and donna" Jack said.

"Guys, I think I may have found something related to Kim" Donna said joining in our conversation

"What is it" Paul asked concerned

"Some type of documents, and photos of her when she was young and with her dad and, now as a teenager."

Thx for reading R&R Fav ! Follow ! if I get up to 20 or 20 or 25 I might continue


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or lies

**Hey guys here'e the next chapter ! I feel like i am being really lazy because i'm not updating ! i think im only gonna make this story 10 or 12 chapter cause i'm doing A sequal so yeah anyways here's Chapter 4 :) ENJOY !**

**Chapter 4 **

**Milton's POV **

"What is it" Paul asked concerned

"Some type of documents, and photos of her when she was young and with her dad and, now as a teenager."

"Donna what ever they are, Pick them up, Don't look at them, and bring them back to base immediately so they can be destroyed" Paul demanded

"Ok Im on my way" Donna said, and with that she hung up.

"What about Kim and I" Jack said

"Jack, you know what you have to do, Please just find Kim, and find a safe place" Paul said, really concerned about his Niece.

"Got it" Jack said and he hung up.

"Paul Whats going on"? I asked him

"I think its best to tell you when ever one is here including Kim." Paul said.

**Donna's POV**

I ran back to school where our base is located in my high heals, and to be honest, Girls think its hard to run in high heals, its not really, I guess because I have being trained to, anyways, I get to school and I see the deputy head walking towards me, I hide behind the wall, hoping she doesn't see me.

"Donna what are you doing out of class in that get up" deputy sunrise said. and well lets just say her last name, well doesn't suit her she's more like Hurricane.

"Um, Well, you see In Drama, we are re creating a scene from a spy movie" I said hesitating.

"Really I love spy movies what one are you re creating" she said with a slight enthusiasm.

"Spyfall" I said

"Oh I thought it was called Sky Fall" Mrs Sunrise said

"Oh it it I just thought giving it another name might work, but it doesn't."

"Ok, well carry on" she said

when she turned around i sprinted off so I could get in that back entrance. I finaly Got to the back entrance and pined in the code.

"What took you so long? " Paul asked

"Sorry Paul, Mrs Sunrise stopped me, asking what I was doing, I just made up some lame excuse that I was doing a drama projects.

"Great, know where are those files" Paul asked me.

"Right here" I said as I handed them to him

"thank you, Donna, you may have just saved her life" Paul said

"Paul, Is Kim going to be alright?" I asked concerned

"Im not quite sure" Paul said.

**Jack POV**

**Back in library. **

"KIM! KIM!" I yelled. running around finding her, then I heard a yell back

"JACK ... JACK ! JACK! I heard Kim Yell

I ran around trying to find Kim But I couldn't

"Kim where are you" I said in panic mode.

"Well Well Well, who do we have here, prince charming," A man said behind me, I turned around and as soon as I did he threw a punch at me.

We fourt for about a minute, I threw a punch, he blocked, He threw a kick, which I dodged, I threw another punch and added in a kick, but lost my balance, then all I knew it was pitch Black.

What felt like 3 hours was actually half an hour, I woke up groggy and with a sore head, My vision was blurry. I could here my me being called by a familiar voice, _Kim, _I said to my self.

"Jack ... Jack ... are you ok." I heard the familiar voice in a whisper. I looked around and to my surprise Kim was right beside me.

"Kim ! are you ok " I asked

"SHHHHHHH..." Kim said. The guard looked at us.

"Looks like these to pip-squeaks are awake." The guard said as three guards walked up to us. and threw a punch at Kim, which she Blocked, I was shocked, but she was... and... WOW she is as good as her dad. When Kim finished the three guards that where on the floor groaning in pain, she ran behind me and un-tide me.

"are you ok" Kim asked me

"Yeah Im fine, But how did you get free" I asked Kim.

"when you have being training your whole life with your father, you know how to do things that other 17 year olds can't."

"Well that is true, What about your mum, did you have any connection with her." I replied and asked her. When I said that her face dropped, and I could see the emotion her face was dull and sad.

"We should get back to base before they try and attack us again." She replied running back to our base

We ran back to base, and we go their Dona, Milton and Paul where standing their.

"Are you guys ok" Paul asked us both

"yeah where fine" Kim replied, a few busies but Im fine, what about you Jack" Kim said

"yeah Im good" I replied.

"So why where they after me?" Kim asked

**Kim's POV **

**"**So why where they after me Paul"

"sit down" He asked me, at this moment I was confused.

So i sat down and he rolled me to the computer and pushed play.

I familiar women came up on the screen.

"_Hello Kim, its your mother here I want to let you know that I loved you and your father, very much, but when you where born, I had to leave to keep you safe. as people where after me, so I had to go into hiding as a double agent. _

At this moment i was sad and angry, because dad told me that mum died after giving birth with me, but I was also sad because this is the first time I have ever seen my mother.

_when they found out I was supposed dead they went after your father, and got him as you new when you where with him, I am so sorry, I knew that you where really close with him as I was never there with you, but trust me I was. I want to let you know that now your father is dead they are after you. _

Now I am having mixed feelings I am scared, sad, and Well I don't no what, so I pushed stop and ran out of their as fast as I could and ran to my favorite place since I got to Seaford to think about me and my dad.

**Paul's POV **

Jack and Kim cam in, and at this point my heart dropped and I had to show Kim the video of her mother.

"Kim come here, you need to see something" I said calmly

Kim sat down and I pushed her to the computer, The video came up and I pushed play. Threw out the video We could see her tearing up that Kim was trying to hold back, even though Jack, Milton, Donna and my self were standing back, behind here we could still see it.

Kim doesn't know this but Donna, Milton, and Jack have gone threw the same situation as Kim, but only one parent died, and the other parent doesn't know about their son or daughter being a spy, So if they get injured or well Pass, we have to make up an excuse for their death and its hard when their at school, but that the whole thing about being a good lire.

Anyways I knew it would come to this, Kim stopped the video, and ran out of the room. So the team went out and started to search for her after and hour of searching the team came back, having know idea where she was. Jack asked me if he could search for her again, I swear he has a crush on her, but I said no and let him now when she got home.

**Later at home (Paul's House) **

It's 10 Pm and Kim is still not home i'm getting worried. So I decided to turn on the TV and just does off to sleep if I will, and I did, I woke up to the sound of the door belling ringing, I got up and opened the door, It was Jack, Donna, Milton.

"Paul is Kim ok?" Jack asked me . He so has a crush on her

"Guys i'm sorry, but she still hasn't turned up, i'm getting really worried that she did something stupid" I replied back to jack. "And what are you doing out this late either.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that one of my team mates was in danger" Jack said.

"Jack woke me up and pulled me along" Milton said.

" Im here because she's my friend" donna said .

"Well come on in guys, you should get some rest and we will see when we wake up if she's home" I said to the guys

and before i could get my next sentence out Jack was running in the opposite direction.

"come back Jack" I yelled out

"Let him go" donna said

"Come on in, he will come back"

"Thank you" Milton said

"thx" donna said

Ooo a chiff hanger. hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Next chapter Kim's POV and things are gonna get heated ! OOOOOO read on to find out more ! xox PLEASE R&R :) Favouitre your choice :)


	6. Chapter 6 She'e ALIVE !

**Thank you for you great comments :) I love hearing them. **

Thank you to -

J and K Forever kickinfan321 Kickinit1036

KarateGirl77 summerlovin14

Chapter 5

**Kim's POV **

I ran to my favorite place in Seaford, It was the Seaford lake, it reminded me of me and my dad's favorite place, we always went their went my mum supposedly died.

I sat on the jetting looking out to the river picking petals off the flowers that I picked while walking down here once I got away from every one. I looked down at all the pettels that I have picked off, and got up and threw them to the river. I looked out and said.

"I miss you dad"

"and I bet He misses you" A voice said behind me, It made me jump, I almost fell into the river but to strong arms wrapped around my waits and caught me.

'You ok" The voice said. I knew it was jack, his voice is so clam, masculine, and well cute

"Yeah I'm ok" I replied.

Jack leed me back to a tree, we sat their he held me and I cuddled the crook of his neck.

"Thank you" I said

"It's ok" He replied.

and with that, we laid their and staired up at the stars, and feel asleep in our own time, I knew I fell asleep first because I felt a rug being pulled over me.

Morning broke and the sun was shining in my face, I woke up and blinked a few times before squinting. I tried to stretch, but I couldn't I was in a tight grip, I looked over to see a sleeping Jack, I try and get out of his grip, but when I moved his grip got stronger.

"Ah Jack, can you let go of me" I asked quietly

"Hu?" He replied

"I wanna get up" I replied

"Oh, Have you being up for long" He asked with his cheeck blushing

"No I've just woken up" I replied

"Oh ok" He said as he got up stretching. "Should we head home" He asked me, as he held his hand out to mine to help me up.

"Yeah, Or maybe just to school, I have spare close in Base so I can just get changed their." I said.

"No I think we should head home, Paul was really worried, so it would be good for you to go home and see him." Jack told me.

"Fine" i replied.

We walked side by side back into town, we walked close together, our hands touched, I blushed, and jolted my hand away, but he grabbed it and interlocked hi fingers into mind, I looked at him and he smiled at him, for some reason, when I was with Jack I felt safe. Before we got to my block, I just stood their, looking into thin air, thinking that I would have to face paul, and talk to him about my mother and father.

"Kim are you ok" Jack asked me

"I'm scared Jack, and I mean really scared, I don't ever get scared but this whole thing is frightening me" I said to Jack as my voice started to get shaky

"Kim, It's ok, I'll be here for you." He said, as he placed his hands on my shoulders, He stared in to my eyes, I stared into mine we leaned in but I jolted away when I heard Donna's voice

"Their you are we have being worried sick" The voice said.

"What do you mean we? " I said back to Donna

"Me, Milton and Paul. " She said.

"Sorry, I just needed to get away for a while, clear my head." I said

"Well Come on where gonna be late for school," Donna said to me.

"Since when Have you wanted to go to school" I replied back to her, thinking that their is some one at school that she likes.

"Just come on" She said pulling me arm, causing me to pull Jack along with me.

**Time skip. school time - lunch out side under a tree.**

**No ones POV **

Jack and Kim where sitting down under neath the tree they where sitting under, Jack laid against the tree while Kim layed on Jacks legs. for some reason Kim felt safe and secure with Jack, Like she did with Jack, When ever she was with him, everything seemed to work. nothing feel out of place, everything was right. Jack was playing with Kim's hair Kim Looked up at Jack and smiled, Jack smiled back, He kissed her temple.

"Thanks for coming and looking for me yesterday Jack" Kim said to Jack.

"No worries Kimmy" Jack said to Kim, Kim Giggled. Kim hated being called Kimmy, Only her dad was allowed to call her that, but when Jack said it it was like Her dad was back, The loving, Caring, supportive father he was.

"What I thought you hated being called Kimmy" Jack Chuckled.

"When You say it, It feel right" Kim said and Looked up at Jack, Into his brown eyes.

Kim Got up and sat on Jacks Lap.  
"What do you mean" Jack asked Kim, Sitting up, confused.

"Well my dad was the only on that was allowed to call me Kimmy, and Well When you said it, I felt like my dad was back" I said looking into his eyes

"So Im your dad know" Jack asked confused and annoyed.

"Jack, Where friends right" Kim said

"yes" Jack replied, "Why do u ask" He said confused.

Kim was looking into Jacks eyes, she couldn't take it any more, she had to, she couldn't keep it in. with that, Kim leaped on Jack and kissed him passionately, Jack said no words and Just followed his actions. He kissed Kim back, Jack grabbed Kim by the waist and Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, he pulled her down with him, laying on the grass, Kissing more, Jack trying to get something out, but Kim not letting him, but that was all stopped, when They heard voices.

"GET A ROOM" The voice said, Jack and Kim looked up at the 4 people that where towering over them.

"Sorry" Jack and Kim said in unison. After they said that Kim's buzzer went off along with Jack's and Milton's. they looked at each other, Kim spoke first, then Jack, then Milton.

"Excuse me guys its my uncle, I need to take this," Kim said as she got out her phone, and started talking to know one, just her self. Jack Was next. "Ill be back I have to use them little boys room" Jack said as he got up and got his and Kim's Bag.

"Where do u think their going" Grace said, wiggeling her eyebrows.

"I don't know should I go check" Jerry said, with his stupidity.

"JERRY" Grace said pulling him back.

"Sorry guys I just got a text from albert, He needs help with the computers." with that milton left and ran when he couldn't be seen but the group to the base where every on was waiting.

**Down in the base. **

"Come on milton, hurry up" Paul said, as milton came out of the elevator.

"Sorry Paul" Milton said.

"So I think I have found some more information about who's hunting Kim down"

"Who is it" Kim said, eager to find out

"Im not sure thats why we need to stage a performance to bring them in"

"Right well Lets get started" Kim said.

"are you sure Kim, it means that non of the team can help you."

"Yes Im sure I wanna see why they want me"

"Ok then, this is what will be happening.

**Later on at Paul's and Kim's house**

Paul and Kim where sitting at the dining table, talking about their day.

"So hows you and Jack going" Paul asked

"Nothing much Where just friends" Kim said

"Really, That not what milton is saying" Paul said, smirking at Kim

"WHAT did he say" Kim said annoyed.

"Well he saw you and Jack starting to making out" Paul said smirking again

"Well he should be minding his own business" Kim said annoyed

"Look Kim, I don't mind if you go out with Jack or if you hook up with him, but please just be careful" Paul said to Kim in a concerned voice but serious voice at the same time

"What do u think he's gonna break my heart" Kim retorted back to Paul.

"No I don't think he will break your heart Kim, I just want you to be care full, I don't want what happened to your mum happen to you" Paul said, then realiseing what he said he covered his mouth.

"What do you mean Paul" Kim said looking at him, like he hasn't told her the whole story.

"Come and sit on the couch, I think its about time you know" Paul said placing his hand out to the living room.

Kim walked to the living room with Paul behind her, she sat on the couch, and Paul sat next to her.

"Kim, the thing is that, you when you were born, mum wasn't the age dad told her she was, she was younger, much younger" Paul said, looking at Kim, up set, and getting ready for the worst.

"How young was she" Kim replied

"17" Paul replied.

"Oh ok" Kim replied with nothing bothering her.

"That doesn't bother you that she had you at the age of 17" Paul asked concern.

'No not really, If she really loved my dad then It was ok"

"Thats the thing Kim, she did it as a one night stand" Paul replied.

"A one night stand" Kim asked in shock. "So I was a mistake" Kim asked starting to get annoyed and angry.

"Kim calm down its ok, I know your angry, and trust me I was angry to when I found out" Paul said calming Kim down, wrapping Kim into a hug

"Paul" Kim said looking up at him, Paul wiping away Kim's tears and kissing her temple.

"Yes Kim" Paul asked

"How do you know this" Kim ask.

"Because Im your mum's sister."

"What, But when I was born, Dad told me he was your best friend" Kim said

"Thats because we were, me and your mum where twins, and me and your dad best friends"

"But I don't under stand why are you telling me this, me and Jack, where friends and colligues, but we would never do anything, let alone me, I would never do what my mum did"

"I'm Glad to here that Kim, Now I think you should go to bed, you have a bog day tomorrow." Paul said, Kissing Kim's forhead.

**Kim's POV **

I walked up to my room, and had a shower, I let the warm water hit my face and let the worries go away. I hop out of the shower and dry my self off, I get in to my big daggy shit that goes down mid thy, I walks over to by bed and flopped down, I role over to my bed side table and check my phone for any messages on my phone, and their was, it was from Jack.

_Jack : What are we? _ Its simple said, I replied back to the message.

_Kim: Hey Jack sorry for the late reply, I was having dinner. What do you mean Jack. _I replied back, confused. Jack replied back instantly.

_Jack: You said that Your dad was only aloud to cal you Kimmy, and when you asked if we were friends, and I said yes, and I asked why. you kissed me. _Jack replied back to me. I read the text and thought about it.

_Kim: Why don't you come over tomorrow night and we can sort it out. _i replied back to Jack.

_Jack: Ok Good night Kimmy. _Jack said

_Kim: Good night Jack.. _I said and with that I feel asleep, thinking about what me and Jack are.

**The next day, 7 am in the morning **

I heard my alarm clock go off and I turned over and slammed it down, 5 minutes later All i know is I was soaking wet wit my name be called out.

"Time to get up" Paul said.

I groaned, and got up. I Walked down stairs to see Paul ready for the plan, and breakfast of the table.

"Want something to eat, Kim" Paul said

"No Im good Ill just have an apple" I said as I grabbed an apple.

"Kim, I go to all this trouble to make you a nice breakfast and you don't even want it." Paul said striking at me.

"Im sorry, Paul, Ill have some pancake and blue berries please. I said as i go and sit down at the table. I start eating and look down at my watch.

"SHIT ! Im going to be late" I said as I got up, but felt a firm and tight grip on me

"Relax Kim, I told the school that you wont be coming in today due to the mission."

"Right"

**3 hours later at school down in base. **

**"**Ok so we all remember the plan" Paul said.

"Yes" we all replied back

Me and donna went out together and I got on my phone and texted the number that Paul had given to me.

_Meet me in seaford park in 15 minutes. _ I sent to the mystery number

_I am all ready their waiting for you. _ The number said to me, I showed donna the text and we called back to base.

"The mission is on" Donna reported back to base

"Ok Thank you donna."

"Ok So Ill wait here, while you go and hid, if anything goes wrong. I said to Donna

"Got it" Donna replied

**Pauls POV. **

"Milton their ready can you record the conversation" I said

"Yes" Milton replied back to me and went over to the computer and set up the system.

"Paul what are we looking for" Milton asked me

" We just need to see if we can trace the number, because knowing the person that is truing to find her, has hired someone else to trace her every move." I said.

"Ok" Milton replied

**Hey guys Just wondering if I could get a little help ! I need help with the Plan, to Help Kim and the Team find out who's looking for her ! If you help me, give me some Ideas ! I will GARENTEE a SHOUT OUT ! for the best One. **

**Thx Again ! **


End file.
